John Goodson
|birthplace = Holly Springs, North Carolina, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 1 VES Award nomination |roles = (Digital) Model Maker |image2 = Larry Tan and John Goodson finishing up on the Nebula class studio model.jpg |caption2 = …with Larry Tan (l) refurbishing the Nebula class model for use in Generations… |image3 = USS Enterprise-D six-foot studio model set up for filming at ILM.jpg |caption3 = …and setting up the Galaxy class model for filming after its refurbishment for the same film }} John Phillip Goodson (born ) is a studio model maker and digital modeling artist for Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) who worked on three prime universe and two alternate universe . He was first a model maker on and then became the model supervisor for and . As ILM's model project supervisor on First Contact, Goodson supervised the creation of the ten-foot physical model of the that was used in conjunction with a CGI version. Goodson was interviewed for the special feature "Industrial Light & Magic: The Next Generation" on the DVD release of First Contact. In 2009, Goodson became one – having switched around 2004 from making models the traditional way, to constructing them digitally – of the relatively few ILM veterans, still employed at the company at that time, to work on the re-imagined alternate universe Star Trek film franchise, when he worked firstly on the digital models and simulations for the 2009 film , and subsequently on the 2013 film as digital artist. His work on the latter earned him a VES Award nomination, his first for Star Trek. In November 2014 Goodson became again reacquainted with the Star Trek franchise when he was invited to become a part as consultant of a team of experts – including a host of former Star Trek alumni – to oversee a new restoration of the original [[Constitution class model (original)#Eleven-foot model|eleven-foot Enterprise studio model]], residing at the Smithsonian's (NASM), for the franchise's 50th anniversary. Having accepted the prestigious assignment, Goodson was flown in in May 2015 for the team's first meeting on 13 May. Career outside Star Trek After graduating in 1988 with a Bachelor of Fine Arts, Product Design from the North Carolina State School of Design, John Goodson landed his first job at ILM as model maker the same year, and has, essentially, never left. His first film project with ILM was Ghostbusters II in 1989, followed by Back to the Future Part II that same year. His subsequent film credits include Die Hard 2 (1990), Batman Returns (1992), Mission: Impossible (1996), Starship Troopers (1997), X-Men (2000), the 2001 remake of Planet of the Apes, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003), and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006). He was also a concept designer on 1999's Star Trek parody Galaxy Quest and did uncredited work for films like Pearl Harbor (2001) and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2003). In addition, Goodson did model work for all three of George Lucas' highly-successful Star Wars prequels. For the first two – Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) and Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) – he was credited as a concept model maker; for the last, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, he was a digital artist. In 2007, Goodson made his one and only (short) foray outside ILM, to work as a concept modelmaker/digital artist at ImageMovers Digital, but returned to ILM within a year in May 2008. Since then he worked on the more recent projects, besides Star Trek, Iron Man 2 (2010, for which he received his first award nomination, the VES Award in the category "Outstanding Models in a Feature Motion Picture", though he had ironically not received an official credit), Hugo (2011, on loan to Matte World, as he was responsible for supervising the digital matte paintings used in that feature), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011, earning him his second VES Award nomination in the same category, again ironically uncredited), Red Tails, Battleship (both 2012), Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014, earning him his fourth VES Award nomination, yet again not won), and Star Wars: Rogue One (2016), the first spin-off film of the revitalized Star Wars film franchise. ''Star Trek'' credits * ** – Model Maker ** – Model Supervisor ** – Model Project Supervisor ** – Digital Models and Simulations ** – Digital Artist VES Award John Goodson has received the following he Visual Effects Society Award nomination for his work on Star Trek in the category Outstanding Models in a Feature Motion Picture, * VES Award nomination for , shared with Bruce Holcomb, Ron Woodall, and Thomas Fejes Star Trek interview *"Starfleet Engineer", Sci-fi & fantasy modeller, Volume 23, October 2011, pp. 32-42 External links * * John Goodson at Linkedin.com de:John Goodson es:John Goodson Category:ILM production staff Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:VES Award nominees